Fluttershy's New Music Partner
by danparker
Summary: One day, Fluttershy is going to teach a new pony on how animals perform music.


Fluttershy's New Music Partner

Today, Fluttershy is going to have a nice, typical day. Or so she thought.

First, she got all of her animal friends their breakfast. "There you go, everyone," Fluttershy said, "Have a nice breakfast and then we'll think of something nice and quiet to do today." Just then, she heard a loud blast of music.

This loud noise disturbed the animal's breakfast time. "Angel!" cried Fluttershy. Of course, it was Fluttershy's pet bunny, Angel who turned on the stereo. "Angel!" Fluttershy shouted, "What was that all about?"

Angel pointed at the window. Fluttershy could see a pony whom she'd never met before in the distance. "Are you saying today, I'm supposed to help a new pony out with natural music, Angel?" Fluttershy asked.

Angel gave a positive response. "Then that must be her," Fluttershy thought, "Oh my goodness! I'd forgot that I was going to show that new pony about natural music." Fluttershy immediately called many of her bird friends.

She gave out a special call that only birds can understand. Many birds approached Fluttershy. "All right, little birdies," Fluttershy said, "We have a special guest. Let's all give her a warm welcome."

The birds agreed by chirping happily. "Today," Fluttershy continued, "We're going to practice animal music together. Mostly it involves the birds. But I have to get ready now!" So that's what she did.

By the time she got everything organized, she heard a knock at the door. Fluttershy immediately answered it. "Hello," Fluttershy said to the pony, "I almost forgot that you were coming today."

"Ok," the pony said, "I heard that you were going to show me how animals perform music." "Yes," answered Fluttershy. "My name is Musica Journey," said the Earth pony.

"Well, Musica Journey," Fluttershy said, "It's nice to meet you." "Thanks," smiled Musica Journey. "Are you ready?" asked Fluttershy. "Of course," replied Musica Journey.

The two ponies walked outside and faced a group of birds standing on a tree's branches. "Here are our volunteers," Fluttershy said.

Musica Journey looked at all of the birds, all ready to perform. "All right," said Musica Journey. "Ok, every-bird," Fluttershy said, "Please proceed." The birds performed off a lovely melody.

"Well, I'm impressed," Musica Journey said, amazed. "Thank you," Fluttershy replied, "I've trained them to sing like that." "You're really good," Musica Journey said. "Well, I am good with animals," Fluttershy said, admiringly.

"I understand," said Musica Journey, "Please show me more." "You all heard her," Fluttershy said. So that's what the birds did. They made a lovely melody. "Nice," said Musica Journey. "Thanks," said Fluttershy.

"Can I try?" asked Musica Journey. "Why sure," answered Fluttershy. So Musica Journey conducted the birds to perform a lovely melody. She succeeded, but with a few sour notes. "Don't worry," comforted Fluttersy, "I'll take some time." "I know," said Musica Journey, "I can try again." "Please do," Fluttershy said to her partner.

After a few tries, Musica Journey finally got the birds to perform a lovely melody. "There," thought Musica Journey. "Better than mine," Fluttershy whispered so that Musica Journey doesn't hear her.

"What do you think?" Musica Journey asked Fluttershy. "You did well," answered Fluttershy, "So let's practice some more. "I'm happy," said Musica Journey, "I think we're going to try and expand on it."

"Ok," agreed Fluttershy. So for the whole day, all the animals performed all kinds of different voices as music. Musica Journey was amazed beyond belief. "Good performance every bird," Fluttershy said after Musica Journey had them perform a nice song.

By the end of the day, it was time for Musica Journey to go home. "Thanks for the lesson," she said to Fluttershy, but more importantly to the animals. "Oh, you're welcome," Fluttershy said. All the other animals replied as well.

"I've learned a lot from you," said Musica Journey, "I hope we can do this again soon. Goodbye." "Bye," Fluttershy said. With that, Musica Journey left for her home. "What a nice pony," Fluttershy said to Angel.

However, a ferret was still cross with Angel for disturbing its breakfast. "Sorry about that little one," Fluttershy said to the ferret.


End file.
